The Chauffeur
by amianfan102
Summary: The sequel to Amy Goes to England! Amy has just graduated from an agent training facility with her friend Genni. Meanwhile, Ian is helping to put together his fiance Diana's dream wedding. The full summary is inside! Rated T cause...it just is.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is guys! I'm soooooo freakin' excited that I'm finally posting this! The sequel to Amy Goes to England! I'll warn you though: it's much different, although there are funny little similarities with the two plot-lines. Like them going to get icecream and such. And it's written in third person.**

**Full summary: Amy has just graduated Mrs. Jen's agent training academy! And she's super psyched to get her first assignment with her friend Genni, chauffering a client around the city. Meanwhile, Genni is _trying _to get Amy to find a boyfriend after a hard breakup with who she thought was the love of her life. All while this is going on, poor Ian is having a "fun" time putting his lovely fiance Diana's perfect wedding together. **

**The Chauffeur**

Bang!

Amy steadied my hands as the gun went off, and lined the barrel up to the target.

Bang!

Seeing that the body had been hit right through the heart and splattered red, she dropped the gun and sprinted ahead.

Amy hopped into the car, secured her belt with a click, and jammed her foot down onto the gas pedal. She flew through down the road, swerving to avoid the passing obstacles in her way.

_Something's wrong, _she thought_. This should be harder._

Suddenly, Amy tensed, and slammed her other foot onto the brake pedal. Not a moment too soon.

As soon as she did this, a huge hunk of metal came raining down onto the track, sending sparks flying into the air.

"Close one," she murmured to herself, making a quick turn around the bend.

Within a minute she had completed the track and leapt out of the still slowing vehicle and into the grass.

"Bomb warning!" someone screeched.

Amy didn't waste a second. She threw herself onto the ground and locked her hands over her head, letting out a breath as her body hit the ground.

The earth shook as the bomb exploded, and Amy braced herself for impact. An object flew over her head, landing some fifteen yards behind her.

"Close call," Amy whispered again to herself, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

When the shock died down, Amy was immediately on her feet and shot across the empty field to the parking lot on the far other side. All she heard was the pounding of her heart and her ragged breathing.

_Gasp. Hit. Gasp. Hit. Gasp. Hit. Gasp. Hit._

The steady rhythm of her breathing and feet hitting the ground calmed her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Amy caught sight of something blonde and fast in the background. In a flash, she had whipped out her gun, and aimed it at the oncoming person's head. She pulled the trigger with the bang, and watched the red soak into their blonde curly locks.

"Score one," she said with a faint smile.

Amy shot onto the asphalt, seeing the flag on the roof of the garage. It waved green and blue in the dimming sunset, antagonizing her. Taunting her.

She leapt up onto a nearby trash can and launched herself onto the roof. With a triumphant cry, she snatched the flag off of the pole, and jumped into a spread eagle stance in victory.

"I WIN!" she hollered, a smile broad upon her red face.

A round of applause started and the garage door of the building opened, revealing a group of tall, strong people, both men and women.

Amy jumped off of the roof and said, "How did I do?"

They exchanged a couple of looks, murmured some whispered things to themselves, and then one turned towards Amy with a smile.

"Congratulations, Amy Cahill," Mrs. Jen, the kind Asian woman who ran the academy, said to her with a smile. "You passed the final test."

Amy laughed in glee and clapped her hands together. "Finally! I get to be a real agent!"

There was a new round of applause behind her and she turned around.

Standing behind her was a curly haired, blue eyed girl, who looked to be about twenty two. She was, in fact, just like Amy.

"Nice one," Genni said, wiping the red paint from the paint ball out of her hair.

Amy wrapped her arms around her best friend and said, "Genni, thank you so much! Now we both passed, and we can both be spies or body guards or field agents!"

Genni laughed and pointed to the shooting range about a half mile away. "You really killed that dummy back there. Hope you weren't imagining my face!"

Amy laughed and pulled off her dark black hoodie. "I'm so hot. Let's go celebrate our success with some ice cream! My treat!"

Her friend nodded enthusiastically and said, "I believe that ice cream sounds _divine._" She put extra emphasis on her British accent.

"I just can't believe I passed!" Amy exclaimed again.

"Well, believe it, sweet heart. Cause the _real_ action is coming soon," Genni told her, giving her a serious look.

**~lovelovelove~**

Not five miles away, in a small ice cream shop, Ian Kabra was fuming in his chair at the back of the room. His fiancé Diana was outside on the phone, talking to a woman named Mrs. Jen, some Asian lady who ran an agent training academy.

They were in LA, their home, planning their wedding. It was only a month away.

Thing was, Diana was a bit paranoid, and was insistent on hiring a body guard to chauffeur them around due to learning about Ian's Cahill origins.

"Hey, babe!" Diana bubbled as she hopped into the shop, smiling from ear to ear. Her chocolate brown hair was down to her shoulders in waves.

Ian smiled at her cheeriness, his irritation quickly evaporating.

"Hello, love," he greeted her, giving her a kiss as she sat down in her chair.

She giggled and said, "I love how you say that!"

Ian smiled. Then, he said, "I would have thought that you'd be used to it by now!"

Diana laughed and said, "I'm from here, where there are _no_ hot British guys. And even after dating you for a full two years, I'm still not used to it!"

"Well, I'm not used to your amazing eyes yet, love," Ian flirted, staring at her sharp brown eyes.

But they weren't like someone's that he used to know. Stunning bright green orbs that brimmed with intelligence. She hadn't spoken to him in years…

"Aw, hun'!" Diana giggled. "We have an appointment to meet our chauffer tomorrow. She's a new graduate, just today actually, from Boston, and she passed with full marks!"

"Sounds great!" Ian exclaimed, while thinking that he could protect Diana just as well as some trained upstart. "What's her name?"

Diana paused to sip at her low-fat iced tea. "Um, Amanda, or Jamie, or something. I guess we'll find out tomorrow!"

Ian nodded, and said, "So do you want to head back to the house? Or we could go look for some of the flower arrangements for the wedding."

Diana grinned and giggled, a sound that sounded surprisingly annoying to Ian, and agreed. "I was thinking orchids, or maybe lilies."

Ian nodded, not quite listening as they walked back to their car. The sun was shining, as always in Los Angeles, and a lot of people were outside, playing on the beach or eating ice cream.

"Are you listening?" Diana's harsh words penetrated Ian's thoughts, and he started.

"Of course, love. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Diana countered, leaning on the car.

Ian came up with a quick lie that he knew she would eat up, and leaned down into her face. "About how I have the most amazingly gorgeous girl in the world as my fiancé."

He got down, an inch from her face, and pressed her gently to the car.

Diana giggled quietly, and Ian kissed her, mainly thinking, _Yes, that stopped the incessant giggling._

A crowd of people passed by, talking loudly about this and that. Diana and Ian shared a look of disgust. And since they were official citizens of LA, they both said, "Tourists!"

Then, still chuckling, or in her case _giggling, _they hopped in the car and drove down the road.

**So...what'd you think? Awesome? Terrible? Hate it? Love it? Wanna kill it? Wanna marry it? Wish I'd shut up? Yeah, I get that...**

**Either way, thanks for reviewing! *hint hint***

**~Dani ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Happy Easter everybody! :D**

Amy walked passed a pretty brunette standing outside of the shop. She frowned and moved away from the door, all while talking on the phone.

"People and their phones," Genni tuttered, walking in behind her.

Amy nodded in agreement as the chime from the door rang. "So what are you going to get?" she asked Genni, sitting down in their usual booth in the front of the place.

Genni gave her a skeptic look, and then cracked a grin before both girls burst out laughing.

"Nice one," Genni managed to say.

The ice cream shop was famously known by everyone in Mrs. Jen's academy, and everyone had their own special favorite. Genni's, known very well by Amy, was chocolate ice cream with hot fudge. Amy's, which Genni had memorized by heart, was vanilla with strawberry bits on top.

They ordered for each other, which was another tradition at Mrs. Jen's academy, and then started talking.

"So, did you like Jared? He's cute, isn't he?" Genni asked Amy, propping her elbows up on the table.

Amy shrugged and said, "To be honest, it was kind of awkward. I mean, blind dates aren't always the best way to introduce people to each other. Neither of us really knew what to say."

Genni's shoulders slumped and she pouted. "Aw, and I thought you two would really hit it off. But Amy, you have to at least give the guys a try. You always scare them with your 'ninja' skills before you two get to know each other."

Amy groaned – for more than one reason. "First off, Genni, I do not need a boyfriend. And second, Dan is rubbing off on you. Ninja skills? Really?"

Her friend grinned and said, "I can't help it! I see him almost more than you do, and it's bound to have some effect on me."

Despite herself, Amy smiled. Dan was one of Genni's _best_ friends, along with Amy. Dan had grown so much in the past few years. His formerly buzzed hair had grown out longer, and now fell into his eyes in a wave. The brilliant jade eyes he had were now a deeper emerald color, and his freckles were less obvious. The changes from twelve to nineteen really were astounding.

And ever since she had graduated from the training academy three weeks before Amy, Genni had been able to hang out with Dan much more since he was currently living in northern LA, as opposed to southern where Amy and she were staying.

Genni had changed a lot too, since meeting Amy. She was still tall with curly blonde corkscrews. But her baby blue eyes were now a sparkling aqua color, and she had a tan complexion from living in LA with Amy for the past four years.

"Yeah, okay. I just really don't need a boyfriend right now. What with my job and everything," Amy explained, taking a bite of her ice cream. Her green eyes shone like polished jade as she took a nervous glance out of the window, and the sun caught her face.

Genni shook her head and said, "Amy, I think we both know why you really won't get a boyfriend."

Amy tensed up, knowing what was coming.

"Look, I understand that Ian broke your heart, but that doesn't mean that you have to shun guys forever." Genni looked hard at her friend, who was staring at her ice cream with an irritated glint in her eyes.

Slowly, Amy exhaled. "Genni, this has _absolutely nothing _to do with Ian dumping me for that brat. Absolutely nothing. Getting burned by my _supposed_ true love doesn't have _anything_ to do with this!" Amy said in a low voice, stabbing her ice cream with each word in the end sentence. The sheer force of it was sending her long auburn hair flying in different directions.

Genni grinned, but said, "I know Ian was a jerk, but you have to let it go. In fact," Genni reached into her small red purse for her phone. "In fact, I know some cute, smart, single guys who would love a date! Now we have Eric, and Demetri, and Xavier…."

As Genni shuffled through her contact list, Amy smiled sadly out the window. Genni was an amazing friend, but she was very strong willed. If she wanted something done, she would get it done. It was one of the reasons she had gone into agent training.

Amy however, she had done it for the thrill of being in danger, something she had craved since the Clue Hunt. And training to possibly be part of the FBI or CIA or some other organization was the closest thing she could get to it.

Suddenly, someone caught her eye. Outside by a sleek black car, a tall young man he his back to Amy. He was dark cinnamon skinned with black hair and a white shirt, and was kissing the woman who had been on her phone.

But then a crowd of people walked by, and when they passed, the car had disappeared, along with the couple.

Amy could have sworn it looked just like…

**~lovelovelove~**

"Ian!"

Diana's voice shocked him out of his day dream and he said, "Yes?"

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "I was just asking about what color you like better for the flowers. Pink, purple, or yellow?"

Ian tried not to sigh and halfheartedly pointed to the purple. He hated _all _of those colors.

"Thanks, babe!" she said, and went back to writing out the name tags for the tables.

"Can you excuse me? I need to go get some air," he murmured, getting up and walking out from their white marble kitchen counter.

As soon as he got outside, Ian ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath. Everything was so dramatic with Diana, but Ian knew that it was just him. Maybe he just wasn't getting the whole wedding thing.

"Probably a girl thing," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Ian's phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Yes, Natalie?" he snapped, not in the mood to speak to his sister at the moment.

"I'm sorry for bothering your lovely afternoon, brother dear. I only assumed you would want an excuse to get out of wedding planning with your 'wonderful' fiancé," Natalie purred, drawing out her sentence.

"What are you saying?" Ian said, naturally defending his bride-to-be.

Natalie laughed humorlessly. "Ian, I know Diana's gorgeous. And rich. And immensely, if not overly, cheery. But it's completely obvious that she drives you crazy!"

Ian sighed and said, "I'm not confirming nor denying said accusation. But yes, I need something to do! All of this wedding nonsense, it's overloading my brain! Who cares what color the flowers are? And why do we need to spend ten thousand dollars on a dress that she will wear one day and then not look at for the rest of her life?"

"I understand the dress. But only because it's couture. The rest is just nonsense, in my opinion. And Ian, why did you even propose to her in the first place?" Natalie probed.

For a moment, all Ian was reminded of was the same thing that his American friend Xavier had said to him two years when he had proposed...

"_Look, Ian, I love you dude. But you need to get a girlfriend. I get that you've been burned before when, what's her name, Amy, left you because she thought you were cheating. Honestly though, you need to get a girl!"_

"_I have a girlfriend! Diana is perfectly fine!" Ian defended._

_Xavier had run a hand through his hair. "Ian, we both know that Diana isn't really your perfect match, is she?"_

"_I love her!" he had protested, thinking of his girlfriend. "I can prove it!"_

_Again, Xavier groaned dramatically. "What are you going to do? Propose?"_

_And just a few days later, he did just that._

"_Why on earth would you do that?" Xavier had roared._

"_I thought it was time for me to get married!" Ian had claimed._

"_You did this just to prove a point, didn't you?" his friend had sighed. "Ian, you stubborn idiot."_

"Love is a complicated thing, alright?" Ian told his sister, shifting from foot to foot.

Natalie sighed dramatically. "I assumed you'd say as much," she murmured. "Ah, Ian dear. I have to take this call. Call me if you feel like taking out your frustration on someone."

And that was all she said before hanging up.

Ian rolled his eyes and huffed as he shoved his phone angrily into his pocket and looked at the sunset over the beach behind their house.

It reminded him of the sunset over Boston he had seen with Amy, though it was nowhere near as beautiful….

_Amy laughed lightheartedly. "Remind me again why we're on top of an apartment building?" Ian had sighed, looking out over the foggy city._

"_I wanted to watch the sunset, but we don't have exactly picturesque scenery in Boston. This was the best I could find," she had said, grinning bashfully as the sun started to sink below the city's sky line._

_And all Ian could think as Amy snuggled next to him and murmured, "I love you," was that it was by far the most beautiful sunset he had seen in his entire life._

Ian sighed dramatically. A lot had changed in five years. They (meaning Amy and him) had dated for a full two, then broken up, Ian had moved to LA a month after, and had started dating Diana. And now, seven years after confessing his love to Amy during the exchange program, he was marrying Diana.

As if to clear his head of these thought, Ian shook his head and said firmly to himself, "I love Diana."

And standing outside near that beautiful sunset, he could almost convince himself of it.

**Me: HAPPY, HAPPY EASTER! *blows horn***

**Ian: You know, you continuously torture Amy and me by writing this story. And Genni's being a royal pain about becoming famous.**

**Genni: You're just mad because Amy likes me better than she likes you! *sticks out tongue***

**Me: Tough. Now go deal with it.**

**Amy: And I thought you were my friend!**

**Genni: Don't be overly dramatic, guys. It's not like you have any...thing that go on in this story...or do you?**

**Me: Now, Genni. Keep it PG! Anyhow, Amy and her friends have something to say:**

**REVIEW! XD And thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFG I FORGOT TO POST THIS BEFORE CHAPTER FOUR AND FIVE! EEK! **

Amy yawned as she stepped out of her bed the morning of the twenty-third of June. For a moment, she sat blindly at the edge of it. Light from the window shone straight through the white linen curtains, causing the green walls of the room to shine. But after a moment, she realized something.

With a shout of joy, she jumped up and ran into the neighboring blue bedroom.

In the corner was a bed piled high with comforters, pillows, and a couple of books. A mess of curly blonde hair stuck out of the top of the covers, with the blankets rising and falling ever so lightly.

"Genni," Amy said, shaking her friend. "Wake up! I need to talk to you!"

"Huh?" Genni murmured, coming to. "Amy, if no one's dead, I'd rather not get up."

"Dan died in a karate accident," Amy said.

Although it was an obvious lie, Genni still lifted her head out of the pillows and said, "Okay, fine. What's up?"

Amy started talking as Genni got up and started to pull a comb through her bed hair.

"Mrs. Jen called me last night after you fell asleep and told me that she had an assignment for me! And I get to meet the clients today. I need your help about what to do!" Amy told Genni excitedly.

Genni grinned and hugged her friend. "Amy, this is awesome! It took me forever to get an assignment! Well, first, go take a shower."

Amy scoffed and then sniffed her arm. "Excuse me?"

Her friend just rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying you smell or anything, but you need to look nice for the client. Just do your hair and scrub the dirt out from your nails from capture the flag yesterday."

With a dramatic sigh, Amy got up and said, "Okay. But then I need actual help!"

Genni laughed.

As soon as she was done with her shower, she was back sitting next to Genni in their small sunflower yellow kitchen.

"Okay, so what do I say?" she asked.

Genni paused, sipped her orange juice, and then said, "Just make them like you. A lot of the people who go through Mrs. Jen's academy have their own aura about them. From what I can tell, people seem to find me friendly and talkative. But not annoying, thank God."

Amy nodded, thinking. "But what if they're jerks?"

Her friend grinned – a bit evilly in fact. "Schmooze them, and then as soon as the assignment's over, Tae Kwon Do the heck out of them in a back alley wearing my ski mask."

"Genni!" Amy gasped, laughing.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Sorry, but you kind of have to deal with it," Genni told her. "Now go get ready!"

Amy got up and walked into her room, which was only steps away in their small, pastel colored apartment.

She shifted through her closet until she found her light green tee shirt.

Quickly she dressed and put on her light blue jean shorts and black sneakers.

"Amy, can I come in?" Genni called from the doorway.

She looked in the mirror and then said, "Yeah!"

Genni gave her outfit a nod and said, "Perfect!"

Amy smiled and said, "I just hope that my client doesn't turn out to be some rich stuck-up jerk."

Suddenly, her watch beeped. "Um, I have to go Genni! Are you going to come with me, or what?"

Her friend pretended to think and then said, "Of course I'm coming!"

Amy grinned as they walked out the door. It was already hot out, nearly eighty degrees at only eight in the morning.

"Whoo! It's going to be hot today!" Genni exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand.

"Ugh, I know," Amy groaned, getting into the passenger side door of their shared Subaru Legacy.

"I love this car," Genni said, sitting down in the driver's side. "See, you're rich and you're not a jerk! I hope the client is like that too, for your sake. And remind me again, why are we living in an apartment when you could be living any where you want to?"

Amy laughed and said, "I like our little apartment! It has…character." She looked up at the small brick building, one of the only of its kind in flashy LA. There were four different people besides Genni and her living in the other floors, all of whom were very nice.

Out behind it was a small beach, which was usually too overgrown with plants to actually enjoy. But they had a balcony with white metal handlebars that Amy loved, and the windows that the house had were tall and had a nice view.

"Yep, character! You know, I've been thinking. I want to start calling the car Ryan," Genni mused, starting to drive down the road.

"Ryan?" Amy asked, laughing.

"Yes, Ryan! I don't like referring to our car as 'the car'. He deserves a name!" Genni exclaimed, giving the car a pat on its dash board. "Do you like your new name, Ryan?"

Amy laughed as the car revved up the hill they were going.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Genni laughed, smiling.

**~lovelovelove~**

Diana fidgeted with her purse strap while she and Ian waited outside near the track of Mrs. Jen's academy.

"Do you think she's here yet?" Diana complained, fanning herself. "It's like, a zillion degrees out here, hon'!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "I'm sure of it. Mrs. Jen told us just five minutes ago that she would be out in a few minutes. I think she'll be out soon enough."

"Well, so far she isn't living up to her job!" Diana snapped, attempting to pat down her frizzing hair.

Ian sighed. "Diana, love, don't you think you're a bit _over dressed?"_

"Of course not!" Diana said, looking down at her short pink mini skirt and sparkly silver tank top. "I think I should be able to show this girl that we're of upper class."

For a second, Ian felt the breath leave his body. For one inexplicable second, his fiancé had sounded just like…._Isabel._

"Of-of course," he stuttered, surprising himself.

Diana, too, looked surprised. "Babe, are you okay?"

Ian nodded, trying not to feel sick. "I'm fine."

"Hello!" someone said from behind them.

The couple turned around and saw Mrs. Jen standing there. "Amy will be out momentarily, alright? I'm quite sorry for the long wait, but I was just giving her a few last minute tips. She was one of the top in her class, but this is her first assignment."

Ian felt a pang at the mention of the name Amy. Even just hearing the name made him feel nostalgic.

"Honestly, are you okay, Ian?" Diana asked. "You look like you're about to be sick."

"I'm fine, really." Ian looked away from Diana and at the ground. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm just going to go make a phone call, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, but don't be long!" Diana called.

Ian walked along the edge of the track, just thinking.

_Okay, so the flower shipment will be here tomorrow. And then we go cake tasting tomorrow with the new chauffeur and later, the tailor will be at the house for her dress fitting and to change the arm length on my tuxedo. And then-_

Ian shook his head and muttered to himself, "I'm overloading myself. My head is going to _explode_."

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Diana.

**She's ready to meet you!**

He shoved his phone back into his back pocket and turned around.

The girls were talking animatedly to each other, both laughing. Diana was facing Ian while the other girl had her back to him. She had long auburn hair that was tied up in a pony tail, and was wearing jean shorts and a green shirt. Next to her was a curly haired blonde girl, wearing a blue shirt and black shorts.

Ian laughed to himself. Diana was most certainly going to change their uniforms, most likely to some god awful dress.

"Oh, Amy, Genni, this is my fiancé, Ian."

Ian stepped back, slightly startled. Genni had been the name of Amy's best friend. At the sound of his name, the girls stiffened, but turned around.

For a moment, they all looked at each other, mouths gaping in shock. The blonde widened her eyes and frowned, then looked at the other girl as though looking for some sign of approval. The auburn haired one had a small nose and large, jade eyes. She gave an almost inaudible gasp of shock and said, "My-my name is Amy."

Ian would know that face anywhere, without her saying it. And he knew that she knew his just as well.

She gulped and repeated, "Amy. Amy Cahill."

Ian put out a hand and said, "Ian. Kabra."

Before he had time to move, her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

**I'm soooo sorry if anyone was confused!**

**~Dani **


	4. Chapter 4

**Is it just me, or has it been forever since I updated! Anyhow, here's the next chapter! XP God, I really hate Diana right now... **

_This was not happening, this was not happening, this was not happening, this was _not happening_!_

Ian took a step back as Genni crouched over Amy's unconscious body.

Genni was Genni Sahara. Amy was Amy Cahill. They were recruits at the academy. Amy had just graduated. What had Diana said? A new graduate from Boston, named Amanda or Jamie or something, passed with full marks? Yes, that was Amy alright.

Amy.

Amy Cahill.

Amy Hope Cahill.

Amy Hope Cahill, the girl he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Amy Hope Cahill, the girl he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with but really lost because of one stupid kiss with one stupid girl at one stupid ice rink.

Amy.

Was.

Here.

And she was going to be chauffeuring him and his fiancé _- _god_, his fiancé_ - around LA while they prepped for their – _Dear Lord, help him –_ wedding.

"Well, Beast, can you help me?" Genni snapped from her spot on the ground.

Diana was rushing around, fluttering her hands and being no help at all. "Ian, what do I do! Did she die or something? And why did Genni just call you that?"

"No, love, she fainted. Now go get Mrs. Jen and let her know. And you must have misheard Genni," Ian told her, clenching his jaw.

As she dashed away, Genni fixed her death glare on him. "You sick, sick, jerk. I cannot even begin to express how much I want to hurt you right now."

Ian kneeled down and looked her in the eyes. "Look, Genni. What I did was a mistake. A stupid, idiotic mistake, where one stupid, idiotic girl threw herself at me. I never had a chance to give an explanation!"

Genni scowled at him and punched him on the side of his head lightly. "You didn't deserve one, you effing son of a –" she broke off in frustration about what to say, "female dog. After all you had done to Amy in the past your relationship was so fragile! Even just that was enough to snap it. Betrayals, lies, death threats, trying to murder her…. Don't you think all of that would be a _bit _of a strain on your relationship? And that dog that you kissed – or really made out with – just set Amy over the edge. She freaking _hated _you at that moment."

Ian hung his head, ashamed. But Genni kept going full steam. "But Ian, that's the thing. Amy herself is a fragile thing. She can't hate anyone for very long. She's always willing to forgive. Or at least she was. She hasn't been the same after that."

"Why not?" Ian asked, feeling Amy's forehead with the back of his hand.

Genni sighed. "You are an idiot. Amy got burned after her final and biggest attempt at forgiving someone. She still hasn't forgiven you, not completely, and now it takes her a long time to trust anyone. Even Mrs. Jen had a tough time getting her through the trust classes we had to take. And you know what?"

Ian sighed.

"It's all your fault." Genni leaned back. "I hope you feel really bad about what you did right now, or else you are very, very, sick."

Just then, as Ian was about to reply, Diana fluttered back in with Mrs. Jen, who frowned. "Oh, dear."

Ian stood up as Mrs. Jen waved the smelling salts in front of her nose. "It must be this heat. All my fault, really. The stress of the final test and this heat, it can't be good. Amy will be up and running in a few minutes though, don't worry," she chattered happily.

Amy stirred and murmured something incoherent.

Ian felt his heart shudder as he watched her blink awake, and fix her dizzying eyes on him. He saw no anger, just deep longing and sadness.

"Are you okay?" Genni asked, helping her to her feet.

Amy blinked tears out of her eyes and said, "I'm fine. Just as ready to beat up anyone who tries to hurt my clients as ever."

With a glare, she looked at Ian, all sadness gone. "Or ready to hurt anyone who hurts my friends."

Diana laughed at the unheard threat, but Ian knew what she meant. Oh, revenge was coming all right. And for her, it was going to be sweet.

**~lovelovelove~**

"I'll be right out, give me a moment!" Amy called from inside of the bathroom.

She let out a breath as she sat down on the top part of the toilet with her feet on the lid and her head in her hands.

"This is not happening," she whispered to herself as the tears dripped out of her eyes, landing with soft pats like the beating of butterfly wings.

_Pat._

_Pat._

_Pat._

Amy let out a sniffle as she let herself remember the night she had seen Ian with that – with that _girl _on the ice rink.

"_Ian!" Amy called as she rounded the corner of the ice rink with two cups of soda in her hands. The disco ball was spinning and music was thumping from speakers implanted in the walls._

_Students from the nearby school rushed around with friends or skated as couples._

"_Ian!" Amy called again, looking into the bleachers._

_She only saw a couple, kissing. The girl was blonde with super short shorts. The guy was tall with dark skin and black hair. _

_Amy would know him anywhere._

"_Ian!" she cried out again, dropping the sodas in shock._

_The cups clattered to the ground as the couple sprang apart, Ian far faster than the girl he had been kissing._

"_Amy," he said, getting up. "I can explain." As he reached a hand out to her to comfort her, Amy let out a scoff to cover up her sob, and skated away as fast as she could, nearly tripping._

_Still a novice at skating, she stumbled out of the door of the skating place, only pausing to grab her sneakers for outside. Amy, who was crying hysterically, walked back to bus stop that would take her to the airport._

_But first, she made a call._

"_Genni, Genni, please pick up!" she sobbed into the phone as it rang._

"_Hey, mate! I was just about to call you and ask how your date's going!" Genni chirped, not having had noticed Amy's hard breathing yet._

"_Ian was kissing that girl, Sabrina!" she cried into the phone._

_There was a stunned silence broken only by Genni swearing. "Amy, I want you to get your butt over to my dorm room, even if you're not allowed on the grounds because you're no longer a student. Just get over here so I can talk to you."_

_Amy agreed tearfully and hung up. Then, she started to walk back through the small dirt path that led to the school Amy had gone to for a month, about two years before. Genni was almost ready to graduate, being a senior and all. Same went for both Amy and _Ian _although Amy went to a school in the states._

_She let out one last choking sob before trying to wipe away the tears. But it was no good. They'd stay there forever._

Amy lifted her head out of her hands as she remembered that fateful night, five years ago.

Ian must've moved to LA relatively quickly after graduation, she realized. And now he was getting married to that brunette bimbo.

That thought settled into Amy's brain. Ian was getting married.

"Well good for him," Amy muttered as she wiped away the last of her tears and exited the bathroom. "He deserves someone with the intelligence level that he has," she sneered to herself.

As soon as she entered the room, it was clear that Genni was not at all happy. "Oh, Amy, are you okay?" she asked, wrapping her friend in a hug. Then, in a whisper, "Should I kill him?"

Amy laughed a forced laugh and said loudly, "I'm fine!" Then, in a lower voice, "Nah, I think I can deal on my own."

Genni grinned as they turned to Ian and Diana, but she had a steely glint in her eyes. "So, does she start tomorrow? Or today?"

"Well," Diana said, her hair slightly mussed up from her running around in a panic, "She is supposed to come over to our house and get used to the car she'll be driving and the guest room. But is she okay to do it?" There was an unmistakable snarl in her voice that made Amy feel like strangling her.

Ian looked like he was seeing a ghost come back to life, and his face was still paler than usual. "Uhm, if Amy doesn't mind, she can come. But if her head hurts still, we can just do it tomorrow."

Amy opened her mouth to say something.

"No, she can't, Ian! We have way too much to do!" Diana snapped, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to sleek it down.

"I'm sure we can cut the cake tasting in half! All we have to do is eat a couple of bites of cake and then we're done!" Ian returned, the color returning back to his face, if not reddening slightly.

Diana whacked him lightly on the arm. "Babe, she's fine! And if she passes out again it's not that big a deal, I mean, it's not like a heart attack or anything!"

Genni gasped. "Did she just say what I think she said, Ian?"

_This is going to turn into a catfight if there ever was one, _Amy groaned internally.

**Genni: I hate that woman...**

**Amy: Me too!**

**Me: Me three!**

**Ian: Um...**

**Genni: *glares at him* SAY IT!**

**Ian: *gulps* I, um, hate her?**

**Genni: That's what I thought.**

**Oh, Genni...anyway, I was wondering...do you guys mind that Genni is such a major part in the story? I know a lot of people usually hate made up characters...So I just wanted your input.**

**~Dani :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh – it's been since the 25th since I've updated! I'm an awful person! D: **

"Excuse me? Why are you talking to my fiancé as if you two knew each other? Don't speak to people you don't know that way, especially the employer!" Diana shouted, nearly getting in Genni's face.

Amy was standing there, her fingers curled into fists. For a moment, Ian was reminded of how feisty Amy could get, no matter how sweet she normally was. He smiled despite the situation.

"What are you smiling about, Ia-" she took a breath, not seeming to be able to use his name, "Why are you smiling? Do something before they rip each others' heads off!"

Ian blinked in surprise that she was speaking to him, but didn't waste any time. Genni and Diana were glaring at each other, both with fists clenched, though Genni would have obviously won from all of the training at Mrs. Jen's.

"Ladies, don't fight!" Ian said, stepping in between them.

"She was rude to you," Diana said, glaring at Genni.

"Love," Genni glared at Ian when he used Amy's nickname, "Dear - Genni…. She _does _know me, actually."

For a moment, Genni and Amy were stunned into silence that he had told her. So was Diana.

"You two weren't dating or anything, were you!" Diana exploded.

Genni started coughing; hacking, choking coughs. Ian gaped for a moment before realizing she meant Genni and him. "NO!" they both yelled. Ian was horror stricken at the thought, while Genni looked literally as though she might be sick.

"What about her?" Diana asked, pointing at Amy.

Amy's face reddened, but she denied it. "No! Genni and Ian went to the same school all through high school and middle school. I met Genni a few years ago after moving to LA."

Diana nodded, obviously satisfied.

"I TOLD you! Now get out of my way, priss. I'm just happy I'm not the one who's going to be driving you git around all month." Genni stomped out of the door, her hair flying back. Then, she turned back and gave Amy a salute. "Good luck, sister."

Then she was gone.

Amy sighed. "Diana, I am so sorry. Genni isn't usually like that. It's a good thing she's not on this job, isn't it?"

Diana nodded, her cheery attitude already coming back. "Yeah, it's awesome! Anyhow, _can _you come to the house?"

With a pained look at Ian, Amy nodded. "Yeah, I can."

"Super!" Diana chirped with a happy clap of her hands. Then, she turned and walked out of the door.

Amy looked at Ian. Ian looked at Amy. She stared. He stared. They both sighed.

"Might as well get used to it," they said at the same time.

"What the-" they exclaimed again in unison.

"Stop that!"

"LALALALA!" Amy sang, sticking her fingers in her ears. "Ian, this cannot be happening. As soon as this is over, we never see each other again, got that?" Her eyes brimmed with unspilled tears. "You know, I still haven't forgiven you."

"Please let me talk to you about though," Ian begged. "I never got a moment to explain."

Amy sighed. "Ian, I'm not going to lie. I missed you for a while. But now….it's different. And you're getting married soon – not that it matters much to me. It's not like anything can change, and there's _no _point in being friends."

As she turned to walk out of the door, Ian had to resist the urge to yell, _but _I_ still love _you_!_

"Why can't we be friends?" he blurted out.

Amy looked at him quizzically, but also as though she was irritated with him. "Why _should _we? Can you imagine us being friends?"

To be honest, Ian thought that his day dreams were rather frivolous. He had come to learn over the years after living with his parents that story book endings where there were happily ever afters never _did_ happen in real life.

And besides, she was right. Diana was his fiancé. Diana was who he was marrying. Diana was the more…._perky_ one. Diana was the one who he loved. Diana, despite all of her faults, was also the woman he had fallen in love with. Her smile could light up a room, and she was never scared to speak her mind.

He sighed. "I just don't want to say I never tried to be your friend."

"Have you ever stopped to consider, maybe I don't _want_ to be your friend!" Amy snapped at him, and scurried outside of the mechanic's shop to get her bags from her car.

**~lovelovelove~**

Ryan was sitting in his parking spot, his light blue exterior sparkling from the wax job Genni had lovingly gave him three days before. The girl in question was sprawled out on the ground on a white beach towel with her sleeves and shorts pushed up, and her headphones in. Amy could hear the music blasting from where she was standing.

"What _are _you doing?" Amy asked, still fuming as she looked down at her friend.

Genni paused her music, propped herself up on her elbows and said, "Tanning. And relaxing. My aura is all out of whack cause of that beach-_diva_-little-miss-bride-I-think-I'm-_so_-much-better-than-everyone-else-but-I'm-really-_just-a-git_ had to make me mad." She looked up at their car which she was laying next to, and patted it – or really pounded it – on the door. "Ryan agrees with me. I tried putting the key in, but his ignition was stalling. I fixed it, though."

Amy smiled a bit despite the situation, and opened the trunk of the car. She pulled out her small black suitcase and red backpack, which had everything the three of them, meaning the clients and her, would need if they had to survive in the wild for up to seventy-two hours. Crazy things had happened with some of the past clients.

"Ian wants to be friends," she sighed, wheeling the suitcase over to in front of Genni. Her friend sat bolt upright and yanked the ear buds out of her ears. "WHAT?"

"Yeah. I don't know why." Amy shook her head and crouched down next to Genni. "He seemed all weird."

Genni had a foreshadowing look on her face, like she suspected something, but said nothing about any suspicion. "I think he's just trying to break the ice so you don't have to spend a month living with them in a hostile environment."

"Makes sense." Amy watched as a white limo pulled up in front of Ryan and the girls. Diana's manicured hand waved at Amy from the crack in the back window.

Amy sighed and gave her friend a hug. "I'll Skype you tonight."

"Not if I Skype you first!" Genni yelled back with a smile on her face as Amy got in the car's front driver's seat. The old driver stepped out.

Inside it was rather dimly lit with the air conditioning going full blast. Soft pop music was playing and there was a mini fridge and mini flat screen on the wall in the back. The seats were soft black leather that Amy just sank into. She could get used to driving like this.

Diana poked her head through the separator in the center and said, "So this is the limo you'll be driving, and you will also be receiving a new uniform."

"Uniform?"

Ian's new fiancé scoffed. "Yes, a uniform. Did you think I was going to let you walk around with Ian and me dressed in _Merona_ jeans and shirts?"

Amy blushed. As rich as she was, she still preferred buying her clothes from Target. It wasn't like they were ugly or anything. Just not famous name brand clothes.

"Oh, alright."

Satisfied, Diana rolled up the Plexiglas window that shut out the driver. But Amy could still see, just not hear, what they were doing on a little screen on the dashboard.

And what it looked like they were doing was having a full blown make out session. Diana kissed Ian intensely, but despite her driving and being mildly distracted, it seemed as though Ian was rather reluctant.

As if noticing this herself, Diana detached herself from Ian and snapped at him. He ran a hand through his hair and said something that only seemed to make Diana madder.

Amy shrugged mentally to herself and programmed the address for Diana's house into the GPS. For about thirty minutes, she just drove, letting herself relax, but still keeping an eye out for trouble. That was the good sign of a body guard. Seen but not heard. Genni was the total opposite. She acted like a total girl, completely defenseless and innocent; until she kicked you so hard it broke your ribs. Or wherever else she hit.

Amy was more of the silent but deadly type, as Dan said. Sadly, this usually led to him describing her as a fart.

And she honestly did not want to be known as a fart by the people at Mrs. Jen's. No matter how hard she tried, Amy wasn't sure how people saw her. Genni was a dead obvious ball of energy, but Amy had no clue about herself.

_Coming up with a reputation for yourself is like high school all over again,_ Amy decided. _And Diana and Ian are the two popular jerks who like to make fun of people._

Maybe Diana was a cheerleader.

The thought made Amy smirk to herself, imagining Diana looking like an idiot as she jumped around in a red, white, and blue uniform, hollering rhymes.

**Thanks for reading! And what do you guys think about a one-shot on Genni…. I don't want to annoy people about an OC story, but it might help you all understand her better.**

**~Dani :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I've been gone for so long! Really, it's inexcusable, but I'm hoping the next two chapters can make up for it. The real action takes place next chapter, and I'll have that up either later today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: No flippin' duh. I do not, under any circumstances, claim ownership to the 39 Clues. Unless I was in a lying contest...hmmm... :P**

**Chapter Six**

Ian stepped out of the limo and took Diana's hand. She smiled at him, her anger mostly forgotten.

Amy poked her head out of the front seat and asked in confusion, "Is this the hotel where the reception will be?"

Diana and Ian shared a slight smirk and Ian was reminded of why he fell for her. "Actually, this is our house," she said, tugging on Ian's hand and pulling him up the gray marble stairs to the grand French doors that stood at least fifteen feet tall. They were a brass color, and the number one was painted in fancy script. Ian gave a small smile as he remembered the fact that for two miles in all directions, this was his property. He had his own street which he had appropriately named Lucian Avenue.

Amy threw a backpack over her shoulder that looked as though it could have easily weighed seventy pounds. But she carried both that and her suitcase up the steps and into the house with ease. She also carried a small black brief case with a gold handle.

"Wow," Amy exclaimed, letting out a whistle. "Nice place. Do you guys have good security?"

Diana grinned and looked at Amy in satisfaction. "Yes, we do. Ian paid good money to have his security system installed – and that was even before he met me!"

For a moment, all Ian saw in Diana's eyes was pure affection. He always knew that he hadn't made a mistake in proposing to her.

"Yes, I did. And –" Ian stared as Amy started running up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him from the small balcony stairs gave looking out over the entrance to the house. "Setting up my cameras. I know you say you have top of the line security, but these will pick up the smallest possibility of hacking, tracking, or sound devices."

Diana gave him a small shrug and jogged up the stairs as her phone let out a little beep. "I have to take this call guys. Ian, can you show Amy the green guest room?"

As Diana walked out of the hearing range of both Ian and Amy, he climbed up the stairs and beckoned Amy to follow him to the guest room. They had more than one guest room, but Diana had picked out the green one for Amy in specific.

"So…." Ian looked at her.

She had just taken a small device out of her pocket and was holding it up in the air. "I'm sorry – what?"

Ian just looked down at his feet. "Never mind. What are you doing?"

"Searching for bugs. But of course, you probably all ready did this, Mr. Lucian." Amy glared at him as she took out her phone. There was a text from Genni about someone named Xavier.

"I know an Xavier!" he blurted out. "He's my best friend."

Amy gave him a weird look. "Um, okay? Just because we happened to run into each other here, doesn't mean that everything's going to be a freak coincidence from now on. And why were you even looking at my texts?"

Ian's eyes widened and he snapped, "Look, you being hostile isn't going to work right now. I get you're mad at me, and annoyed that you have to be here, and probably really ticked off about Diana being rude. But honestly, be mature about it!"

Amy's eyes flared and she shoved him into the wall. On instinct he grabbed her elbow, causing her to spin around and land with her back to his chest. For a moment, Ian froze. Each beat of his heart caused his stomach to turn. Amy didn't move for a moment and Ian couldn't see her face – he would've given anything to see her expression. Then, a moment later, he let go of her and hastily pointed to the room down the hall.

"There it is." Then, without another word, he ran back down the hall and down the stairs.

He nearly tripped down the stairs in his haste to get downstairs. Diana was in the living room, poised daintily on the sofa arm, cell phone in hand. She was talking to someone. Before she could say anything to him, Ian grabbed her up and pulled her into a deep kiss. He shut his eyes tight and _prayed _that he would feel something.

"I love you so much," Ian told her, looking right into his eyes.

"I know." Diana detached herself from Ian. "I know you do. Try not to interrupt my phone call next time, 'kay?"

For a moment, all Ian felt was a void. There had been absolutely no spark what-so-ever. Then he said, "Of course. Who were you talking to?"

Diana started to open her mouth and then said, "No one."

"Oh, okay." Ian turned and started to walk out of the plush room.

Silently, Ian walked up to his studio. There was a stained glass window that sent rainbows into the otherwise white room. He had art easels lined with paints and brushes and pencils. There was an unfinished drawing in the corner, covered with a red blanket that Ian had long since forgotten about.

But today he walked up to it and uncovered it slowly and deliberately. He remembered when he started it so long ago, soon after meeting Diana. The inspiration had been her, or at least, he had intended it to be. But soon after he began, the sketch began to look nothing like her. The slightly pointed nose became more rounded, and the long curly hair became straight. But the thing that threw him off most had been her eyes. Her sharp brown eyes….had become green. Bright, amazing, beautiful, _jade _green.

Diana never came to his studio. Which was a good thing, Ian realized. It would have been hard to explain to his fiancé why he had a painting of another woman. And especially now that this other girl was in the house, being their body guard. In a fit, Ian tore the paper off of the easel and ripped it in two. Then three. Then four, five, six, until it was just confetti, falling slowly through the sunlit air.

**~lovelovelove~**

Amy gazed around her room in confusion. This was _not _where she was staying, right? There had to be some sort of mistake!

The walls were a bright spring green with white curtains on the windows. There was a beach theme because there was a view of the sand dunes and water from her windows, and there were conch shells on the window panes and on the side tables. Her new dresser was a spotless white with green handles and the floor was a blush white carpet.

Amy made a mental note to never bring grape juice into her room.

After putting away her clothes, Amy pulled out her sleek black laptop. The Ekaterina symbol was emblazed in silver in the center – the laptop had been a gift from Sinead a few months ago. For a moment, all Amy wanted to do was go outside and play in the water. After moving to LA, the beach had become Amy's new favorite spot to hang out.

But she knew she had to go and get to know the house before taking any leisure time.

So, she got up and walked out of her room. For some reason, Amy felt the need to be quiet as she tiptoed down the stairs. Ian was nowhere to be seen, but she heard Diana quickly enough, chattering to someone on the phone from the kitchen.

She poked her head in and saw Diana sitting at the white marble counter, writing out place settings while a maid cooked lunch at the stove. Amy gave a slight wave, and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hey, Zay, I got to go, alright? Text me later! Yes, you _know _I do." Diana clicked the phone off and gave Amy a smile. "Sorry about that. I know we said we had a lot of things planned for today, but the majority of it will start tomorrow. So do you have any questions?"

Amy was surprised by her sincere kindness and subconsciously asked herself who 'Zay' was. "Well, I was wondering what you wanted me to wear for my uniform?"

Diana grinned. "You'll love it! But I have to show you later, it's still at the dry-cleaners!"

Her phone was still on the table, and Amy noticed the background was of a man and a woman, both who looked very much like Diana. They were dressed in army uniforms with their arms around each other's shoulders.

Without thinking, Amy said, "Is that your mom and dad?"

For a moment, Diana just looked at the picture, the smile quickly leaving her face. Then, almost unconsciously, she touched the screen lightly with her finger tips. "Yeah."

"Will they be at the wedding?" Amy asked.

Diana just took a deep breath, and Amy suddenly noticed the tears in her eyes. "No. They're dead. They died during mission time in Iraq. So _no_, they will not be going to my wedding."

Amy drew in a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Why was she so _tactless?_ "I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but I'm sorry for you. My parents died when I was very young, so I know how it feels when people are constantly trying too hard to make you feel better."

Surprising Amy, Diana grinned at her. "Thanks. If it weren't for Ian, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met Ian after they passed."

"Do you want to go do something?" Amy asked. "Look, you've probably been worrying about the wedding non-stop for awhile now. Let's go take a walk on the beach or something."

Diana nodded and said, "You know what? That sounds amazing! Should I go get Ian?"

"If you want." Amy shrugged. "Let me go change, and then I'll be out by the car. Can you meet me there?"

"This is going to be fun! Ian never wants to go to the beach." Diana got up and skipped off to her and Ian's room to get changed into her swimsuit.

Amy ran upstairs, got into a pair of pink shorts so she could go into the water and a white tank top on top of her green bikini. Then, after grabbing her flip-flops, she ran back outside to join Diana.

Diana had brought two beach towels – blue for Amy and pink for herself. Then, they started to walk down the path to the beach. On the way, Amy noticed a pile of paper shreds on the ground. There were hundreds of them, but they caught her eye.

"Don't bother – probably just someone littering. We'll have to get it cleaned up." Diana kept walking. Amy, however, swept the pieces into her hands and put them in her back pack. It looked like sketch paper, and it was colored. Amy, now curious, wanted to find out what it was.

The two girls ran to the beach where they laid their towels down on the sand. Diana put out her iPhone to play some music, and Amy grinned. Genni had no clue how nice Diana could be. Too bad she was missing out on it.

When the sun finally started going down, the suntan lotion began to run out, and the iPhone battery was starting to die, they packed up and headed back to the house. Both were laughing hysterically at what Diana had said.

Standing in the kitchen was Ian when they walked in. Both girls were still dressed in their bikinis, which was no big deal for Diana, but caused Amy to blush profusely at Ian's stare.

"Where were you guys?" Ian asked, raking his eyes over Amy in a way that made her pull her towel closer.

Diana scoffed. "The beach? Notice the swimsuits?"

Amy could tell that Ian had most definitely noticed the bikinis. "Um, if you guys don't mind, I wanted to go Skype my friends. They had something they both wanted to tell me."

The couple dismissed her and she ran to her room. After changing back into her previous outfit, Amy signed into Skype and checked to see if both Dan and Genni were on. They were, and Amy video chatted them.

"Hey, girl!" Genni yelled, coming onto screen.

"What's up?" Dan asked, brushing a piece of his long hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, guys! Genni: hey! Dan: Genni already told you about Ian, right?" Amy asked.

Dan groaned. "Yes! She called me and started ranting. She must've been yelling about it for at least an hour before I stopped listening!"

Genni frowned. "I had a total right to! Anyway, you know that guy Xavier I've been hanging out with?"

"Yeah!" Amy chirped. But Dan growled, "What about him? He seems like a jerk to me."

"He's not a jerk – you haven't even met him! Anyhow, he asked me out!" Genni let out a happy squeal, and so did Amy. But she couldn't help but take a look at Dan. His face was bright red and all he said was, "Guys, I really have to take this phone call!"

Genni raised an eyebrow. "But you're phone's not ringing!"

"SORRY, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! NO ABLE ESPANOL!" With that, Dan logged off of Skype, leaving just Genni and Amy.

"And then there were two," Amy murmured.

"But yeah, we're going to that restaurant in town! You know - the one we with the chocolate fountain and sweets buffet? I'm so excited!" Genni said, oblivios to Dan.

Amy smiled. "I'm really happy for you! You have to tell me all about him!"

"I will! But I have to go – my _sister _is calling! Love ya, girl!" Genni groaned and then hung up.

Realizing she had free time, Amy pulled out the pieces of the drawing and started piecing them together, bit by bit. A few hours later later revealed a pair of shoulders and a green blouse – all Amy could tell was that it was obviously a girl.

Yawning, Amy climbed into bed after scoping out the perimeter of the house one more time. Then, she fell asleep. Her last thought was _I still can't believe I'm at _Ian Kabra's_ house._

**Hmmm...any thought about what's going on? This mysterious friend of Diana named Zay...and what's up with Dan? He couldn't possibly be _jealous_ of Xavier...****could he?**

**Mwahahaha! Only I know the answer to you questions! :P**

**~Dani **


	7. Chapter 7

**G'day, mates! Lol - I'm in a very Australian mood, hence my character Sasha later in the chapter! I swear, it was so fun to read her lines in my wanna-be-Australian accent! XD**

Ian woke up the next morning and saw that Diana was already out of bed, and judging from the pile of clothes on the floor, she was probably already out in the living room working on the wedding some more.

He looked at the clock and realized that their appointment with the tailor started at two that afternoon, just five hours away. Slowly, he made his way out to the kitchen where he saw his housekeeper Jody making breakfast.

"Would you like some eggs Benedict?" she asked kindly, pointing to the stove top.

Ian nodded and then said, "Where are Diana and Amy?"

Jody shrugged. "I saw the two of them going outside for a morning jog about, oh, and hour or so ago."

Confused, Ian just nodded and went to look out the window. His fiancé almost never jogged….she preferred not eating unhealthy foods over running to stay fit. But sure enough, he saw both Amy and Diana walking back up to the house with water bottles in their hands. The two girls appeared to be….laughing.

Ian blinked in bewilderment. It seemed as though Diana and Amy had gone from hating each other to being friends in just a day.

"What is up," Ian asked Jody as he sat down to eat breakfast, "with girls?"

"That's a mystery no man should, or will, ever find out," Jody replied with a cheery laugh. "Well, Mr. Kabra, I'll be going now if it's alright with you."

"Thanks, Jody," he said airily.

"He lives!" Diana called to Amy as the duo walked into the kitchen. "Our appointment is at two, so we're both going to go get changed and then we'll head out, okay?" Then she looked at Amy who was just standing there. "And I have the uniform for you!"

Amy smiled politely as Diana led her out of the room, and Ian realized something: despite the two of them "hanging out "with one another, Amy still wasn't comfortable around Diana.

He got up as the two of them left and decided to go wait for them outside by the limo. It was a perfect day out – not too hot and not too cold which was a miracle for Los Angeles.

Diana skipped down the steps and out to the limo in a short white dress with wedge sandals. "Amy will be out in a moment," she said after giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

True to her word, Ian watched as Amy stepped out of the house with a slight grimace on her face. She was wearing a white blouse and a frilly black skirt with heels. "Diana, I don't think that this is the smartest thing for me to wear, if I'm going to be _guarding _you. I can barely walk in these heels."

"Well, we hired you as a chauffeur, with the added plus of you being a body guard. And I'm sure you – with all of your training – can manage in those shoes. They're short compared to most of the ones I wear!" Diana gestured to her four inch wedges and got into the limo.

Ian couldn't resist smirking and saying, "Nice outfit."

Amy glared daggers at him and slid into the driver's seat. With a little chuckle, Ian climbed into the back seat with Diana.

His fiancé was already drinking a bottle of Fiji water from the small refrigerator they had built in. "Okay, so first stop is the cake tasting, then the venue, then the tailor."

She gave the list of addresses to Amy who just said, "Okay." Then, Diana rolled up the Plexiglas black window that would shut Amy off from them.

"So, you guys are friends now?" Ian asked.

Diana gave a slight laugh and said, "No."

Ian waited for her to continue with an explanation, but she just left it at that. As normal, Diana had her phone out texting someone.

"So who is this mystery person you're always texting?" Ian asked in amusement, reaching to grab the phone out of her hands.

But Diana jerked her hand back and said, "Wow, nosy much? I'm just talking to Molly."

Ian frowned. Just two nights ago Diana had been raving about what a jerk Molly was. And her texting obsession had been going on much longer than that.

Maybe Jody was right: women would always be impossible to figure out to men.

With a sigh Ian pulled his own phone out in an attempt to busy himself while Diana was occupied. He decided to see if his friend Xavier would feel like texting.

**Guess what I'm doing right now? **He sent.

Xavier replied almost immediately: **Hmm, let me guess…? Wedding planning – cake tasting right?**

**Yes, how'd you know about the cake tasting? **Ian asked.

**Umm….Just a good guess. Look man, I have like, five people texting me at once – including one hot chick if u know what I mean! **

**So u have 2 go? **Ian asked.

**Nah, but this girl – hottest thing on the coast. Her name's Genni Sahara! Sahara = HOT! Like the desert. **Xavier replied enthusiastically.

For a moment, Ian just blinked disbelievingly. How small was this world, really? Then he grinned to himself.

**Cool. I think I have 2 go tho. Cake tasting calls.**

With that, Ian snapped his phone shut as they pulled up to the bakery.

**~lovelovelove~**

Amy walked a few steps behind Ian as the couple walked into the bakery. They were chatting and holding hands, but Amy couldn't help but notice Diana's phone screen. It had a hazy picture of a grinning brown haired guy with a big smile.

For a moment, Amy just stared at it. He looked very familiar. But then Diana clicked her phone off and the screen went dark.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Diana muttered quietly, almost to herself.

Amy blushed and backed up a few feet as they walked into the kitchen. It was colored in hues of sunset orange and soft pinks and yellows, almost as if there was a permanent sunset in the room.

Behind the stainless steel counter scattered with mixing bowls, cups, frosting and various colorful cakes, a short, petite woman with black hair stood with a smile on her face. "G'day, you must be Ian and Diana! My name's Sasha and I am the owner of this bakery! You're here for the cake tasting, right?" Amy smiled as Sasha put out her hand for Ian to shake. She had a cheery Australian accent that made Amy think of the outback. **(Go back and read it in her accent! XP)**

Ian took it with a smile, and shook it somewhat lightly. "Pleased to meet you, Sasha, yes, we are here for the cake tasting!"

Sasha grinned as Ian released her hand, revealing a hot pink smudge of icing on his thumb. "Might have warned you 'bout that, sorry mate!"

Amy expected Ian to grimace, or in other ways be grossed out, but instead he just smiled cheerfully and wiped it on a towel on the counter. "It's okay."

Diana raised a questioning hand and said, "What kind of cakes will we be sampling today?" Then, she flashed a quick, charming grin.

Sasha raised an eyebrow, as did Amy. She wasn't used to _this_ couple being quite so cheery. "We will be trying the classic vanilla, a strawberry cream, chocolate, marble, raspberry, butter-cream, and devil's food," Sasha said, pulling her shoulder length hair into a messy bun.

Diana and Ian whispered to each other and started to walk into the open part of the bakery, where there were a few three person tables in pastel colors spread throughout the room. The couple sat down by one in the corner.

"Dear, would you mind helping me bring out the cakes?" Sasha called to Amy, leading her back to where the cakes were.

"Sure!" Amy chirped, following her happily into the back. Rows of colorful cakes lined the walls on stands, some of which were still being decorated by members of the staff. "This cake is gorgeous," Amy murmured, touching the tip of a sugar-flower air-dusted in a rosy pink.

Sasha drifted over with her white apron on, paint-splattered with colors. "Thank you. It's for a bat-mitzvah tomorrow. We need to take it over."

"Whoever it is sure is lucky."

Amy followed as Sasha led her to one of the tables covered with plates of pieces of cake. Each one looked as delicious and moist as the one before it, and Amy was suddenly jealous of Diana, and wishing that she had eaten a little more for breakfast that morning.

"You sound hungry," Sasha noted with a little laugh as Amy's stomach growled. She nodded sheepishly. "Just a bit. I guess being a chauffeur is harder work than suspected!"

Sasha's gaze sharpened with interest. "You're his driver?"

"Yes," Amy said, somewhat embarrassed. Sasha must've realized her look because she said, "Oh – don't be embarrassed! I just assumed…"

Her voice trailed off, leaving Amy to wonder what she was about to say. "Well, anyway, grab those three plates, okay?"

They made their way back to the little room and set down two plates in front of Diana and Ian.

Both took big bites of the chocolate cake, leaving Diana smiling. "This is _amazing!" _Suddenly, her phone rang. "Ugh, not now!" She looked up at the three people watching her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry – I have to take this. Amy, why don't you try some of the cakes with Ian?"

Before Amy or Ian could protest, Diana strutted out of the shop. "Excuse me, but I have to go help Amanda with one of the cakes." Sasha dipped her head apologetically, and hurried out of the room.

Sighing, Amy lowered herself into the chair across from Ian. "Am I honestly _that _terrible to be around?" Ian asked in amusement, handing her a fork with a piece of the butter-cream cake on it.

A bit self-consciously, Amy put the fork in her mouth, savoring the creamy filling. She couldn't help but let out a little moan as the sugar entered her mouth. "That is _heavenly."_

She blushed as Ian looked at her with a curious look on his face. "I miss that," he murmured, then blushed, quickly shoveling a piece of the butter-cream in his mouth.

An odd feeling in the pit of Amy's stomach quivered inside of her like a hive of bees. "What?" she asked nervously.

Ian looked into her eyes, not at all self-conscious and said, "Your absolute innocence." Almost subconsciously, he put his hand on top of hers.

For a moment, Amy just closed her eyes and let the quivery, excited, anxious feeling bubble up inside of her, sure that she felt Ian's warm breath growing closer to her lips. She reveled in the heart-thumping madness of it all, barely aware of the fact that he was engaged to be married.

"Oh - !" Suddenly, there was a clatter of dishes and Amy snapped open her eyes as Ian leapt out of his seat. His chair fell back with a bang from the abruptness.

Sasha was kneeling on the floor, piling up the dishes and cake frosting that was on the tile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –" Sasha was obviously flustered, but quieted as Ian started cleaning up the mess.

He looked into her eyes as she exited the room, and then walked back to Amy and his seat. "I-"

"-had no right to do that!" Amy exploded, getting up from the table and flicking some of the vanilla cake into his face. "What were you thinking? Do you know how Diana would feel if –"

"Of course I do!" Ian snapped back, running a hand through his hair. "Don't you think I do? It's not exactly a walk in the park for me, either!"

Amy got up and stormed out of the room as Diana walked back in and threw, "I'm checking the premises," over her shoulder as she marched out, her face burning.

"What happened?" Amy heard Diana ask.

Ian sighed. "I don't even know."

**So a lot of people seem to favor the idea that "Zay" is Xavier, Dan is jealous of Xavier, and Diana is cheating on Ian with Xavier. Well, well, well... I guess only time will tell! :P**

**~Dani :D**

**(Oh...oh god. I'm watching Criminal Minds while updating this. How happy!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dang - I am on a ROLL! This chapter is my personal favorite so far - I just love the Draco Malfoy-like insult he gives to our favorite Chaffeur! I know it's mean...but it just seemed so in character for him! And I'm super sorry about how short Ian's POV is in this chappie!**

"We'll go with the butter-cream," Ian told Sasha, tapping the glass where the cake stood.

She avoided his gaze but said, "Of course, Mr. Kabra, of course. I've already seen the 'blue-prints' for the appearance of the cake, and I'll have it delivered an hour before the reception on the twenty second of July."

Sasha handed him a piece of paper with an address of the hotel. "Here, right?" she asked.

Ian nodded. "Thank you," he muttered, running his hand through his hair. But as he turned to leave, Sasha grasped his arm.

"Look," she said, staring intently into his eye, one lock of hair partially covering hers. "I know true love when I see it, being in this business since I was ten. And I can assure you _right now _that what you have with your fiancé will never come close to achieving it. _Ever."_

Ian gaped, shocked. The baker continued. "But let me tell you this; the look you gave Miss Cahill was one of absolute lust and longing, and perhaps even love."

She threw his arm from her as though disgusted. "And don't waste it – not for a day, not for a minute, not for a second. _Take action now."_

"SASHA! THE SUGAR'S MELTING WRONG!" a young, panicky female voice called from the kitchen.

"Remember what I said," Sasha told him, promptly exiting the room.

As Ian left a rage bubbled up inside him. Amy was in the loo and Diana was waiting out by the car, so neither saw his face turning red.

_How dare she, _he thought angrily. _How dare she make me doubt my love for Diana for a minute? What does _she _know of love? She's just a lowly baker, probably makes minimum wage at best._

Ian stormed into the parking area, seeing Diana twirling her cell phone in her hands. "Hey, babe – "

She was cut off as he kissed her violently. It was not soft or sweet, and certainly not romantic. All of his anger bubbled up and overflowed into that one kiss. He bit her lip and she squealed, bringing him back to reality. Reality where Diana's wrists were bruising from his grip, and Amy was standing shell-shocked before him.

Arms crossed, he let Diana into the car and glared at Amy. "What do you think you're looking at?" he snapped.

"N-n-nothing," she whispered, pushing the auburn side bangs out of her absolutely _gorgeous _eyes. "I don't know – I just thought –"

"Thought what?" he growled, slamming his fiancé's door shut. Then he stepped closer to her, purposely invading her personal space.

"That I _felt _something for you?" Ian laughed mercilessly, watching as pure hurt filled Amy's gaze. There was a pang in his heart, but he ignored it. "_To think that you thought that _I _of all people_ _felt anything for a _pitiful_, peace-loving, _weak_, Madrigal,"_ he drawled, pulling out the last word and smirking at her pain.

With that, he climbed into the cab and slammed the door again. Diana was texting furiously again, making no notice of him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, but not sweetly, running a finger over her bruise on her wrist.

"Whatever," Diana shot back, clicking her phone off with a sense of finality.

Ian heard Amy get into the car, felt the ignition start up, and watched sullenly as the landscape went whizzing past them.

Despite the black sound proof Plexi-glass window in between them, he was sure he heard as she let out a sob. His heart wrenched itself in two as Ian wished more than _anything _to be able to pull her into an embrace and murmur all of his apologies. _I'm so sorry my darling. My first true love. I'm so, so, so, so very sorry for all the pain I've caused you._

Ian could only hope she was telepathic, then she would hear his message. If not….she might never know how he honestly felt.

He prayed, and prayed, and _prayed _to whatever divine spirit watched over them that he would feel something as he turned his gaze to Diana again.

But as always there was nothing more than the slight satisfaction of having a pretty girl in his car. No more, no less.

_I'm SO SORRY, Amy _he wailed to himself silently. _I'm SO SORRY, Diana, for NOT loving you like I should!_

Ian closed his eyes and stared out the tinted window, forcing himself not to….not to shed a tear. But he was fairly certain, as he watched another palm tree swing by, that Diana noticed a small, grief-filled tear trickle down his chin.

**~lovelovelove~**

Ian slammed the door shut angrily, causing Amy to take an astounded step back.

_To think that you thought that I felt anything for a pitiful, peace-loving, weak, Madrigal _he had said to her. The look of complete and utter hatred and scorn he had given to her hadn't come close to matching the regretful expression in his crystalline amber eyes.

Amy didn't bother fixing her hair out of her face as she slid into the driver's side of the limo. She clicked in her seatbelt and adjusted the mirror, determined to forget. But that didn't stop the single sob from escaping her ever constricting chest. What was his _problem_?

She glanced into the back seat on the mini-screen in front of her. Diana was texting away on her smart-phone, and Ian was looking out the window. Amy looked away and focused back on road ahead of them that would take the trio to the venue.

"Turn left on Sand Avenue," the robotic female voice of the GPS directed Amy. "Drive straight for one hundred feet. Then turn right on Crown Lane."

She took the directions, arriving at the entrance to the beach. "Here we are – hell," Amy muttered to herself, opening the door for Diana and – gag – Ian to get out.

"Thank you," Ian snarled sarcastically.

Amy narrowed her eyes as she followed behind them to the beach. _I'm strangling him inside _she thought angrily to herself.

She trudged up the beach in her heels, feeling as though she was walking in quicksand.

"It helps if you take off your heels," Diana told her, showing how she was holding her peculiar sandal like high heels.

"Thanks," Amy replied, gratefully kicking off her shoes. The sand burned the bottom of her feet, but at least she could _move _now. In front of her, Ian's leather shoes were taking a beating in the sand.

_Serves him right. _Amy smirked.

Diana and Ian walked hand in hand to the top of the hill where it opened up to the beach. Cerulean waves lapped at the sandy, sea shelled speckled shore. In the wakes of the gently folding blue waves were poufs of ivory foam, the salt sparkling in the warm summer hair.

She stood, transfixed. Amy lived at the beach, but she never got tired of its wonder, its beauty, and its absolute ability to make any situation seem serene. At sunset her favorite thing to do was go down to the beach and watch the sun sink below the horizon, mixing a palate of pinks, yellows, oranges, and violets.

Even in pure sunlight, it was gorgeous. Diana and Ian stood, talking quietly to themselves as they pointed and directed their hands around the beach as though setting up an imaginary event in their minds. The beams of sun glinted off of Ian's hair, eyes catching the sparkle as well. His amber orbs glittered, reminding Amy of the precious yellow gemstone topaz.

"This is where the ceremony will be held," Diana told her, waving her arms to indicate the space before her.

Amy nodded and said, "It's absolutely gorgeous."

"I know," her employer murmured. "Can't you just imagine it? The guests seated in white benches, facing the ocean. Trails of pink dusted flower petals dotting the ground and bouquets of red, yellow, and white roses draping over the seats?"

Diana pointed as she spoke in a low whisper. "The sun going down just as the Minister says, 'You may now kiss the bride.' A walkway, made of pure silk stretched from here to the alter sprinkled with the flowers from the flower girl. A photographer, scouting the scene, captures the essence of my perfect day…."

"Amazing," breathed Amy, imaging Diana floating down the aisle in a beautiful silky white gown. Ian standing with a blinding smile on his face and the best man holding the ring. "Diana, you're going to be the most amazing bride!"

Amy put her arms around Diana's neck and was surprised when she responded with a hug. "Thank you, Amy. It's going to be hard since I'll be gone a week next week."

"You're leaving?" she asked, now released from the embrace.

Diana nodded. "My aunt cannot come to the wedding so I'm going to visit her family next week."

"Oh, I understand."

Ian was staring at the, perplexed, Amy guess by his facial expression.

"What?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," Ian muttered. Then, almost to himself he said, "Must be that time of the month."

"Don't worry – he'll pay for that one later," Diana whispered to Amy. "I have itching powder to put in his under pants."

Amy giggled. "What?" Ian inquired.

"None of your business!" she and Diana yelled at the same time.

Shocked by the stunning change of events, Amy just laughed with Diana. _What is up _she wondered. _Why is she being so friendly?_

Then, just as Amy was starting to figure something out, a ring went off in Diana's hand.

"Hello?" she asked, receiving the call. "_Omigod _– no _way_! I'll be right there! Yeah, you too! See you soon, hun!"

"Who was that?" Ian asked tersely.

Diana smiled, her glittery lip gloss sparkling. "I think," she said, clicking off her phone, "that it's finally time for you to meet my friend Zay!"

**Dun dun dun! Finally time to meet "Zay"! Well, I can honestly say the next chapter is going to be..._interesting. _Very, very, very interesting! Mwahahaha! XP**

**~Dani :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nothing to say in my absense except for that I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

**Chapter Nine**

_**1. **__a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. _

_**2. **__a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend. _

_**3.**__ (used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like)_

Ian groaned and slumped forward into the back of the seat in from of him. Inspired by Sasha, Ian had looked up the definition of love and this is what he had found.

_A term of endearment? _Of course that would be there, it was logical it would be! But why would it bother him so much? It wasn't as if the first two applied to him….as far as he knew. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _Ian groaned to himself in the car. Diana was busy texting Zay, who she had claimed to be her "bestest friend in the whole entire world" though she wouldn't let on anymore than that.

But Ian had his suspicions. It seemed impossible, but the name sounded oddly like Xavier's. It wasn't, of course, but since he was engaged to be married Ian's head couldn't help but stray to the worst possible scenarios.

**XAVIER! **Ian texted him angrily.

It took a while, but he responded. **May I **_**help**_** u?**

**Yes, actually u may. What are you doing right now?**

Again, the reply took some time. **My girl is coming to meet me right now… So siked!**

Ian felt his blood boiling. That was enough for him to gather what he needed. Zay was _obviously _Xavier. Diana was _obviously _cheating on him with his best friend. But why did something feel as though it was….._missing?_

Shaking his head, Ian glared at Diana. She didn't notice, giggling at something she had read from Xavier.

_THAT ABSOLUTE JERK – HE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND FOR NEARLY SIX YEARS! WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME! ESPECIALLY SINCE HE'S THE ONE WHO TRIED TO TALK ME OUT OF THE ENGAGEMENT! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?_

His face was red with rage and he went back to raging on in his head. "Hey, Diana."

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at him. She took in his slightly flushed face and frazzled expression in his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"How come you never mentioned Zay before now?" Ian growled out, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

Diana's puzzled expression grew as she replied, "I thought you would like to be surprised. I've been trying to come up with a right time to meet up with all of us, but it's hard since our schedules are so different. You of all people ought to understand."

Ian couldn't believe his ears. "Yes, I do." And he did. Xavier's schedule as a play boy rich kid must be absolutely _grueling. _

After a nerve wracking twenty minute drive from the beach to the meeting-place the car finally pulled up to an unfamiliar shopping center in town. It was relatively dingy for Los Angeles and Ian knew that his ex-friend Xavier would never be caught there if he could help it. He was a snobby, self-centered, conceited, play-boy, backstabbing, _jerk!_

Not waiting for Amy to open the door for him, he threw it open himself, stepping out into the sun. A chain of stores surrounded him and the sun beat down. It wasn't a very nice place by any standard, and for Ian, it was practically a land-fill.

Amy let Diana out on the other side, wiping a hand across her brow. Her gaze was directed straight towards the ground which was emanating heat like an oven.

_Not surprising, _Ian thought. _Neither of us have been the kindest to her._

"So where is he?" he snapped at Diana, feeling about ready to launch himself at any male to come near his bride-to-be.

She turned her eyes on him, narrowing them in anger. "_What _did you just say?"

"I said, 'where is he'?" Ian explained, crossing his arms. Diana's brow furrowed and her hands were clenched at her sides.

"_Him? _As in a guy?" she growled, looking extremely angry.

Ian rolled his eyes and said, "Of course. Xavier most certainly isn't a girl." He felt very pleased with himself to come to that conclusion. Across from him, Amy's eyes widened and she shook her head as if to warn him.

Diana, on the other hand, looked like she was about to punch him. In the face. With the _limo_. "What are you talking about?" she shouted, stepping closer to him.

"Well, _obviously_, you're here to break it to me that you've been _cheating on me with Xavier!" _he yelled right back, getting in her face.

His fiancé gasped and yelled, "How _dare _you? I have been nothing but faithful to you since the day we started dating, you jerk! I am _not _cheating on you! Especially not with your _best friend!"_

Ian's mouth suddenly seemed very dry. As he was about to answer, there was a very feminine squeal from behind him.

"Dia!" it shrieked.

Diana shoved Ian to the side and grinned broadly, immediately plastering a fake smile on her face. "Zay-zay!" she yelled, holding out her arms. Ian turned and had to stop himself from gaping.

A pretty girl with pin straight black hair was waving from the curb. "Oh, darling, it simply has been too long!" she giggled in a fake British accent that had Ian cringing. _I do not sound like that._

"Why, ma'am, I do agree!" Diana bubbled right back, throwing her arms around the girl. Then, she turned her gaze sharply on Ian.

"Ian, this is my friend, Eliza Henkel. I call her Zay for short." She paused, lifting an eyebrow.

Hands clammy from anxiousness, Ian shook Eliza's hand. "Please to meet you," he said courteously.

Eliza giggled to Diana and said, "Dia, I had no idea your fiancé was _British!"_

"Oh, yes," she murmured. "He's _quite _the charmer." Diana grinned viciously.

Eliza pulled her aside and started talking animatedly, waving her hands around much like Diana tended to do. She was dressed much like Diana as far as status went in a hot pink dress and gold flip-flops. Ian could make out the Gucci symbol and knew where he had heard the name Henkel before.

_The famous movie director Tobias Henkel, of course. Diana had that acting class a few months ago in Hollywood. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Ian leaned against the car, closing his eyes. Then, he rolled his head in the direction of Amy who was staring at him with an odd expression on her face that Ian couldn't quite make out. "Yes?" he asked, closing his eyes again. The sun warmed his face, making him feel tired.

He heard the clicking of Amy's high heels as she walked towards him. "You know, you seriously screwed up."

"And what else is new?" he groaned, fluttering his eyes as a shadow loomed over him, blocking the sun.

"Good point," Amy replied. "You know, Ian, sometimes people jump to conclusions. You've done, Diana's probably done it, Dan's done it."

She paused and let out a breath. "And looking back on a few things, I've probably done it too."

Silence. Ian had absolutely no trains of thought in his brain. And then, it exploded.

_What does _that _mean? Could she be saying she jumped to conclusions about me kissing that girl? Or is it something totally unrelated?_

A wonderful feeling in Ian's stomach replaced the cold, hard, feeling that had once been there after mistakenly accusing Diana of cheating. She forgave him! She must have! Otherwise, why on earth would she even mention that? Finally, after _five years of waiting _Amy had forgiven him! Yes yes yes yes _yes_ –

"I guess I really should let Dan know that I'm sorry for blaming him about stealing my diary. He was protecting it from Natalie all along."

_Crash. _Ian's internal celebration crumpled into a pile of shattered dreams and conclusions. The happy smile that had been making his way across his face immediately fell into a frown. His eyebrows furrowed, but he kept his eyes closed.

He could hear as Amy walked away. _Click, click, click. _

Crap.

He was _such _an idiot.

**~lovelovelove~**

Amy was simply _astounded_ with the stupidity of the world. First, with herself. Second, with Ian.

Honestly – why the _hell _– would he jump to the conclusion of Diana cheating on him? Why? That was the quickest route to unhappiness in couples – trust issues. And boy did Ian have a lot of them with Diana. Amy wondered why this was, as Ian and Diana seemed so…._perfect _for each other! Both stuck-up, snobby, _brats._

Somewhere, in the depth of her heart, Amy felt terribly horrible with herself for thinking such a thing. In all honestly, Diana wasn't so bad… her parents had passed away and she had been brought up in a very high end class. To top it off – she had been spoiled rotten by Ian for the past few years. All in all, Diana wasn't a bad person, and obviously _very _in love with Ian.

Or, at least, she had been.

Ian then had to go and screw it all up by accusing his fiancé of cheating on him, a mere _month _before the wedding. She wasn't going to lie – Amy had had her own suspicions when she had seen the picture on Diana's phone, and the incessant texting, and the constant talking to this mysterious Zay who turned out to be none other than the daughter of Tobias Henkel.

She was also amazed at her own stupidity. Amy couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that she had actually believed for just a second that Ian still cared for her in any special way. He was obviously over her, as was she.

_Good. _She thought to herself. _I guess we're both well off then. Just gotta suffer for a few more weeks._

"Do you three want to go somewhere?" Amy finally asked, after a long moment of standing by the limo in the hot sun, tapping her fingers on her arms.

Diana and Eliza turned around from where they were talking and squealing about the wedding. "Um, I don't think we can," Diana admitted, giving her friend another hug.

Eliza wiped her eye as though she was tearing up – what a drama queen – and simpered, "I just _have_ to be there for the wedding! Call me soon, Dia!"

"Bye, Zay!" Diana called as she stalked menacingly back to the car. "Amy, drive. And Ian – don't speak to me. I need to call my aunt and ask about the flight on Sunday."

Ian nodded and sat on the opposite end that Diana got in on. Amy rolled her eyes as they shut the doors, taking her own place in behind the wheel. It was late in the day, and she drove back to their house slowly, not really thinking about much of anything. Ian was an idiot. Diana was an annoying princess. Zay was a girl. Xavier was not cheating on Genni.

They arrived at the house. Without paying much attention to the bickering couple behind her, she opened the doors and made her way up to her room. The heels she had been wearing were _killing _her and her black skirt was starting to ride up. Amy unceremoniously grabbed a pair of stretched out cotton shorts and a tank top, lacing up her sneakers for a run outside.

Amy immediately broke into a around the mansion as she finally found her way outside. The beach was directly behind the large house, with the golden sand and cerulean waves. Gulls flapped their wings and cawed in three part harmony as they flew over the water. It was very serene, making her think of the warm summer strolls she and Ian used to take.

_It was night, but it was warm. Fireflies lit up the navy sky, twinkling and glowing brightly. Trees swayed beneath the gray clouds as cicada bugs buzzed good-naturedly. Beside Amy, Ian smiled. He entwined their fingers together tighter._

_The park path was like a beam of moonlight on the dark ground as Ian said, "Nights like these were never quite the same back in London." Amy raised an eyebrow as they meandered along the well-worn stone path, street lights letting out a faint glow._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, giving his hand a squeeze. "I thought England was the most amazing place on earth." Her tone was teasing, though as soon as she said it, Ian's whole demeanor changed. _

"_Well, you know my mum," he replied, his amber eyes sparkling. "We never got to do things like this." _

"_I'm sorry," Amy whispered, looking down at the ground. She never knew what to say when his mother was brought up. "Do you ever miss her, Ian?"_

_The question hung in the air for a short moment before he said, "You know, Amy, sometimes I think I do. I think I do and then I remember where she is right now. She may not be in a better place, but she's definitely surrounded with people like her. I hear Hell is a wonderful place to meet other devils."_

_Amy flinched. Did Ian really think that lowly of his mom? _

_Ian seemed to sense the tense situation as he laughed lightly. "Let's not talk about that, love. I have a much more special place for us." He tugged her hand along the path, where it opened up to a small cove of trees with a picnic table._

"_Ian, it's beautiful!" Amy gasped, smiling as she sat down. _

"_Mots or Adam and Eve, miss?" Ian asked in a French accent, taking out two bottles of sparkling juice. Amy just laughed._

By the time Amy snapped out of her reverie she had made it farther down the beach than she had expected to. Waves lapped at her ankles, cool and refreshing after a taxing day. She thought back to the confrontation Diana and Ian had had earlier, along with the fight Ian had with Amy. _It just is not a good day for him, is it? _She thought to herself, shaking her head.

As she turned around to stroll back to the house, which was just a small square in the distance, she noticed a familiar silvery blue car driving down the road.

"Ryan?" Amy asked herself aloud, raising her eyebrows. The car sputtered to a halt, letting out puffs of gas. It stalled loudly, causing whoever was inside to get out and curse loudly. Amy would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Genni!" Amy yelled, waving her arms. She ran towards the rotting wooden fence that blocked the beach from the road, flailing her arms to get Genni's attention.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Genni asked, bewildered. As Amy got closer her eyes widened in surprise.

Genni looked like a mess. Her golden curls were in a messy ponytail with hair sticking out in every which way. Eyeliner smeared and staining the area around her eyes, she looked as though she had sunk into a deep depression, a look not suited for her. She even had a black line of car grease painted across her cheek that clashed horribly with the bright red party dress she was wearing.

"What happened to you?" Amy asked, unable to believe it. Genni was far too detail obsessed to let something like this happen to her.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" she growled, pulling a wrench out of the trunk of the car and waving it at the car angrily.

"Dan?" There was a sudden yelp of shock as the passenger door to the car opened, revealing Dan Cahill, dressed in a tuxedo and sneakers, also looking worse for wear. The duo looked as though they had both walked out of _Dinner Party From Hell. _

"Uh, hi, Amy," Dan said, waving at his sister sheepishly. "What's up?"

There was a flash of red that Amy couldn't quite make out, but before she knew it, Dan was on the road, sprawled out with a slap mark on his face.

"Owww," Dan moaned, sitting up and looking at Genni. "I told you I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Genni snarled, twirling the wrench and stomping to the front of the car. Amy watched with a sort of detached air of confusion as she yanked open the hood and stuck her head in. "Explain what happened to your sister!"

Dan stood up with a little support from Amy and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I kind of ruined her second date with Xavier," Dan muttered, hanging his dirty blonde head.

A moment passed as this news sunk in. Then, Amy socked Dan on the arm and yelled, "You _idiot! _Why would you do that!?"

"I…" Dan shifted awkwardly. "I wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt her."

"Oh, sure!" Genni cut in slamming the car hood down. It seemed as though whatever she had been working on was finished. "You just wanted to ruin my day! I bet it was to get back at me for telling your last date you had food poisoning, wasn't it? Well that's just low!"

Amy smiled internally as the two fought. "Guys, as entertaining as this is, you need help. Ian's house is only a few yards down the road. We'll just have to walk."

Genni glared at Dan before linking arms with Amy and asking, "So how's life with Princess Snob and her Prince Not-so-Charming?"

Amy sighed. "Well, Genni, a lot has happened today…"

**So yeah, sorry for the suckish ending, but I wanted to throw Dan in there sooo badly. Tell me, did anyone see that twist with Zay? I thought I was being pretty obvious but... XD **

**Reviews are love! Oh, and if anyone can tell me where I got the name Tobias Henkel from, I'll give you a prize! ;D**

**~Dani :) **


End file.
